Bad Girl
by The wife of Daniel Radcliffe
Summary: When Robin and Raven start dating it hits starfire hard and she changes her attitude to a hot sexy sudductres.But is change a good thing and will she stay good for long or go off into the dark side,ONESHOT...kinda.


-A/N-well this is my second story hope ya like it. This story was meant to be a oneshot so I just combined the wo chapters and changed a few thing. But if you guys want I'll do an epilogue. 

Disclaimer- And after months of therapy I'm finlly able to say I do not own the Teen Titans...now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go cry in that corner over there, please dont let my earslitting sobs stop you from enjoying my story.

O O O O

Starfire left her room at exactly 5:00. She was happy because today was the day she was going to confess her true feelings to Robin.

She flew into the rec room to see Robin and Raven talking on the couch, she was so excited she didn't notice that they blushed when she came in.

"Friend Raven I wish to speak with Robin do you mind" she asked cheerfully "Sure go right ahead" Raven said bitterly and teleported away.

Starfire jumped onto the couch and faced Robin. "What did you want Star" he asked curiously his cheeks still flushed.

"Well I like you more than a friend and wish to do the dating with you" she said and planted a big kiss on his lips. Robin pushed her away gently and averted his eyes.

"Umm Star…I…umm…I don't feel the same way ..umm… I like Raven". "

You are doing the dating with Raven" she whispered. "No" Robin said feeling slightly guilty "I was going to ask her when you walked in… I'm sorry Star" Robin stood uo and looked dow at her sadly "But we are still friends right".

Starfire nodded absentmindedly and he walked away.

The tameranian redhead spent the entire day in her room crying she didn't even come down for dinner (which made feel Robin even more guilty).

'Why..why does he not he like me...have I not been the nice and friendly...perhaps he does not understand his feelings maybe I must seduce him, show him why he should like me just like on the Charmed inside the box of entertainment'. The crime fighter nestled her head against her pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning Starfire entered the rec room to find Raven and Robin snogging on the couch. She hitched up her skirt and said in what she thought was a sexy voice " Robin may I speak with you".

Robin rolled his eyes and followed her out into the hallway wondering why she was swaying her hips so much.

She turned around swifty an kissed the unsuspecting boy hard on the lips . For a second he was surprised but that quickly changed to confusion and he pushed her off. "Um Star what the hell are you doing I'm kinda d-dating Raven" he turned away slightly embarrassed but continued "Starfire your my really good frind and I like you b-but I just dont like you in that way, dont get me wrong your gorgeous but..our personalities just dont blend ok".

Starfire was devastated she was almost sure it would work. She needed to get away from the house, to go anyplace that wouldn't remind her of Robin. She looked into his eyes sadly and turned way.

After hours of walking she found herself in an abandoned junk yard.

Seeing that it was night and she was tired she laid down on an old mattress and went to sleep. She awoke to a bunch of girls poking her with sticks.

"Good morning strangers" she said cheerfully. "What are you doin in our turf" said one if the girls who appeared to be the leader. Starfire went on in telling the group of girls exactly what happened between two days ago to now.

"So can I join you group of misfit teenagers" Starfire asked eagerly. "Sure" said the leader "I'm Roxy and rule #1 stop being so cheery and stop speaking so proper".

"Are there anymore rules that should be brought to me attention….I mean….what is the else". Roxy rolled her eyes "Its gonna be a loong day".

O O O O

It was 3:00am by the time Starfire got back to the tower. She tried to sneak into her room without anyone knowing but the rustle of her many shopping bags woke Cyborg up.

She quickly flew into her room and shut the door before he could see her. Cyborg peeked out his door shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep.

The next morning Starfire awoke and dressed and was just about to meet Roxy at the hide out when she decided to get a snack. She entered the rec room grabbed an apple from the fridge and took a huge bite out of it.

The three boys playing video games on the couch heard her and Beastboy laughed "woah the party girls finally up, care to tell us why you did'nt come in till three last night". Cyborg rolled his eyes "Morning BB she came in at three in the morning". "What were you doing home so late any way" Cyborg turned around and his eyes boggled as he saw her.

Starfire was wearing a tight jeans miniskirt with a pink halter that showed of her bellyring surounded by her taut abs, Blonde curly hair casscaded down her shoulders and back like a sunbeam waterfall. She twirled around and smirked "Well...what do you think".

Cyborg was speechless. It wasn't until his player on the game died that Beastboy and Robin looked around. "Wow Star" Robin said "you look..you look-"

"Hot" Beastboy finished. The blonde fluttered her eyelashes and smile "Thanks".

Starfire had returned just in time for dinner she went to her room, changed her clothes and came down to tell the others she was going out(clubbing with Roxy and the gang).

Since this was the first time she had seen her all day Raven was surprised at Starfire's new attitude and style. Starfire wore a pleated purple and grey plaid schoolgirl miniskirt and grey knee high socks paired with 6 inch purple platform pumps.Her swelled breast nearly popped out of her silky button up blouse as it peaked through her mini rhinestone tie necklace. Her long blonde hair was tied up into sexy pigtails by grey ribbons with the exception of her blunt bangs which fell directlu above her now grey eyes.

The entire gang stared at her dumbfounded "Star is that you" Raven said utterly suprized at her appearence.

Starfire smiled at her "Who else would it be". Robin stood up from the table "Star can I talk to you for a sec".

She followed Robin out into the hallway. He stopped walking turned around and looked in her eyes "Star are you wearing contacts".She biked a couple of times and grinned " Gettig kinda tired of green". Robin sighed "Is this some sort of attempt to seduce me.

The tameranian's eyes flashed angrily "What!". She leaned towards him dangerously "Number one if I wanted to seduce you it wouldnt be an atempt, you would be on you nees begging st stay the night with me" She pushed herself against him and Robin felt his penis growing.

She grinded her hips against his growing erection until he moaned with pleasure. Then she smashed their lips together shoving her tongue in his mouth. Robin could feel her warm tongue and the hard metal ball that was her tongue piercing and he liked it …A LOT.

She pulled away and he wimpered quietly from the loss. "And number two... THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU" she screamed as she pushed him agaist the wall and stormed out.

O O O O

Starfire burst into the hide out scaring her fellow misfits. She proceaded in kicking and smashing every thing in sight until Roxy calmed her down.

"Whats wrong girl" the whorish brunette asked. "Its that stupid former sidekick he thinks the whole world revolves around him... this isnt because of him, hes not why I changed..I..I just... wanted t-to-...".

Roxy stood up and shook out her hair "Come on Star" she said "I dont want to listen to you rant about some dude I wana have some fun..come on".

When the girls reached the club all eyes were on them. Roxy wore a skin tight strapless leopard print mini dress with knee high leather boots, Tina's glitter coated breasts bulged out of her bright purple tube top as she swayed to the beat, and Heather's neon green thong and bra was shown clearly through her transparent glitter dress. Star walked straight to the bar and took a seat. "Ahhh whats a cute little alien like you doing in a place like this, shouldnt you be off somewhere spreading joy". Starfire looked around to see where the voice was coming from and a tall handsome teenager appeared in front of her.

"Do I know you" she asked

"Awww dont you reconize me" the boy said with mock sadness "I guess I'd have to wear a tight red yellow and green suit for you to notice me"

"Why dont you just shut up and leave me the fuck alone" Starfire shouted "I dont even know you so...shoo" Starfire said flicking her wrist at him.

"Ohh whats wrong did I hit a soft spot are you and Robbypoo having troubles" He teased determinded to tick her off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" She screamed drawing the attention of half the club. Embarrassed and furious the blonde left through the clubs side door to take a breather.

As soon she reached out side she heard a small elecrtical zing and whirled around to face the teen from the bar. "Now do you reconize me" he whispered in her ear. Wide eyed the tameranian pulled his shirt up revealing his sexy abs and a gagety belt with the letter X written in the middle.

She gasped and stumbled back. "Aww dont worry sweetie I dont wanna hurt you I just wanna have some fun"He whispered erotically in her ear nibbling slighty. He pushed her roughly against the wall and began sucking relentlessly on her neck while exploring the rest of her body with his hands.

Seeing that she wasnt resisting him, his right hand wandered underneath her skirt. He slipped his hand inside her boyshorts and rubbed his fingers against her clit. She moaned in pleasure and dug her nails in his arm, drawing blood.

Red-X removed his hand and kissed her deeply. He groaned in her mouth as he moved his large erection against her toned abs. A beeping sound rang through the pale haired girl's ears. X pulled away and answered his phone. After a few short responses he hung up and turned towards the tameranian beauty. "Im sorry babe but I gotta go call me later" He said as he threw a crumpled piece of paper with a number and adress on it at her. He squeezed her cheek roughly and dissapeared.

When Starfire got home most of the titans were sleeping. Feeing bad about what happened earlier she decided to go apoligize to Robin about her behavior. She knocked on his door and after 5 minutes he answered. "Robin" she whispered "I just wanted to apoligize for the way I acted today I'm really sorry".Robin stared at her groggily and moved aside to let her in. They spent all night reevaluating thier friendship until they fell asleep.

Raven awoke late the next day. She dressed quickly and floated downstairs to breakfast only to find Beastboy and Cyborg deep in a Tekken tournament. "Wheres Dick and Star" she asked the two teens curiously.

All they did was grunt in response so she teleported to his room to find him herself. When she opened his door a piece of her fragile heart crumbled as she looked down on Starfire and Robin lying on his bed in each others arms.

Robins eyes fluttered open and he looked from the sleeping blonde next to him to the angry sorceress in the door way and jumped up."Rea it not what it looks like" he yelped "We were just talking I know its a cliche' but its true you have to believe me!".

Starfire sat up in bed and stared at the fighting couple. No matter how much she wanted to lie and say something did happen she just couldnt hurt her friends so she stood up and tried to ease the situation.

"Raven" She tried to explain "Robin and I were just talking and nothing more we are just friends". Raven stared at the two of them blanlkly, and though she was in pain she showed no emotion. Robin didnt know what to do he was frustrated and worried he might lose her.

"Please Rea she means nothing to me" he said reffering to the babbling Starfire. "Shes just an insignificant pebble in my shoe...I love you Rea Star is nothing". Raven slowly glided into his arms and rested her head on his broad chest.

Starfire stood there dumbfounded, his words ringing in her head. "Ro...Dick...is that... how you really feel" she whispered fearing his answer. Raven kissed Robins cheek and left the room leaving him alone with the heartbroken tameranian.

"Star please I dont want to hear any of your whines or sobs" he looked her deep in the eye "This friendship just isnt going to work you just keep driving me and Rea apart i just dont get it what the fuck is wrong with you...are you mentally ill what part of I dont give a shit about you dont you understand".

Starfire just stood there watching thoe horrible words spill out of his mouth. She just couldnt take it any more she coulnt stand seeing his face every day.

Trying her hardest to fight back her tears the princess wispered two little words "I Quit". Robin stared at her flushed face and smirked. "Ok Star go right in ahead" he said as he turned to leave.When he reached the door he muttered "You just better hope we are still hear when you come crawling back".

With no place to go Starfire roamed the dark streets thinking aout her decision. Tameran wasnt an option being on earth so long she had grown weak might not have been accepted back. A small crumpled paper fluttered out of her pocket and she bent down to pick it up. On it was an address and a number,with nowhere else to go she hailed a cab (she couldnt fly) and headed of to the house of Red-X.

When the taxi stopped she found herself in front of a mansion more elaborate than that of the T-tower. Fearing the front door would be locked she slid around the back and climbed into his kitchen window.

As soon as her feet touched the ground a muscular hand wrapped around her neck holding her in place. "Where are the others" he whispered "I figured you would bring the Titans here but sweetie you just lured them into a trap.

Starfire winced in pain as her pulled her hair and whirled her around. "Imm...here alone" She whispered "Im no longer a Titan" She averted her eyes and he released her."What happened Birdboy got tired of you so you just thought you could stroll in here expecting a place to live" the thief said irritably.

Starfire just stood there not knowing what to say. He was right she did expect him to welcome her with open arms or some reason.

The thief looked into her sad emerald eyes and as if drawn by magic his face leaned into hers and pressed against her lips. He shoved his tounge in her mouth and knead it against her own.

He pushed her body to the floor and kissed her deeply while removing both thier clothes. He placed a hand on her left breast and started to massage it, she reached for his hand and gently carressed it "Aah" she averred,her faced flushed.

He reached down and began pressing spots on her pussy through her underwear. He smirked as he saw her loosen up and begin panting. He deftly took of her panties and pushed his digits againts the lips of her pussy and entered her warm, now moist vagina.

He pushed his fingers in and out until she let out a huge orgasm on his digits. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and thrust his member into her throbbing cunt.He came into her over and over again as he thrust in and out to the rhythm of her moans and cries. He pulled out and ran his penis over her breasts, pressing it between them before sliding it up into her mouth.

He roughly pushed the head between her lips and let out another load ino her mouth. "Now bend over" he ordered her. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it tighly, feeling the soft lumps. Cum still dripped from her mouth as he shoved his penis into her hot and tight anus.

A stiffled cry escaped her lips as pounded in and out until once again a hole in her body was filled with his semen. He collapsed on top of her and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Starfire found her self alone on the kitchen floor stark naked. She quickly dressed and went off to find Red.

She found him in a room similar to the Towers crime searcher. She kissed him gently on the neck and he pushed her away roughly, her small body slaming into the ground. "Your still here" he said looking down at her in disgust.

Starfire looked at him confusedly. "Oh" he said "You thought just because you fucked me id let you stay...Hahaha". Well sorry cutie but Ihave a reputation to uphold i cant be running around with some former super hero".

"Please" she begged "I have nowhere else to go". He looked at her sympathetically. Maybe I can do something to help you but I'll tell you from now you'll have to work for it...you'll become my prodige" he leaned forward and licked her lips "and my sex slave".

"Decide" he said facing her "Good or evil". Starfire closed her eyes and remembered all the things that happened to her since she reached Earth and made her decision.

**"EVIL"

* * *

**A/N-The Titans have a whole new villain to worry about mwahahahahah well you know what to do read and review!!!! 


End file.
